1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clients and servers and more particularly to client-server multitasking.
2. Background Art
Clients, servers, and client-server systems have been known. However there is a need for client-server multitasking. A client-server multitasking system and process are needed, which are capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
A requester and/or user should be capable of making substantially multiple simultaneous same and/or different requests of same and/or different servers. The client server-multitasking system and process should be capable of organizing responses from the servers into service and/or information responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or users substantially simultaneously, and on-the-fly.
The requestors and/or users should be capable of making substantially simultaneous service and/or information requests of the same and/or different ones of servers and/or clients, using the same and/or different queries, and/or the same and/or different instructions. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of retrieving substantially multiple simultaneous services and/or information having the same and/or different criteria from the same and/or different servers, sorting, grouping, and/or organizing the responses from the servers and/or the clients into information and/or services responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requesters and/or the users substantially simultaneously. The same and/or different ones of uniform resource locators, target resources, and/or paths may be used.
The requesters and/or the users should be capable of making multiple simultaneous searches. The searches should be capable of having at least one or a plurality of same or different queries of the same and/or different servers and/or clients. The responses from the servers and/or the clients should be capable of being organized into the service and/or information response in a variety of formats. It should be possible to sort the responses within the service and/or information response, such as, for example, by category, query, group, page, order of importance, ascending and/or descending order, alphabetically and/or numerically, or other characteristics, as determined by the requester, and/or the user, and/or the client-server multitasking system, or to combine the responses within the service and/or information response, such as, for example, interleaving the responses one with the other, such as, for example, by order of relevance or other parameters. The responses should be capable of being grouped by search criteria, server, order of importance, or by numerical factors such as value, price, or other numerical quantifier. For example, the responses should be presentable, for example, in ascending or descending order in interleaved format, such as top ones, twos, threes, and so on, or presentable separately to the requester and/or the user. The order may be order of importance or relevance related, or, for example, numerically valued, such as price or stock market value.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of the servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of the queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of substantially multiple simultaneous searching, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the clients and/or servers, which may be search engines, and/or sites, and/or servers, and/or locations on the network, and additionally and/or alternatively building a client-server multitasking search engine and/or database. The client-server multitasking search engine and/or database should be capable of storing the information and/or services retrieved therefrom the search engines, and/or sites, and/or servers, and/or locations being queried on the network therein, and building the client-server search engine and/or database. The client-server multitasking search engine should also be capable of being queried either directly and/or in combination therewith the substantially simultaneous searching, using the same and/or different queries of the same and/or different search engines, sites, servers, and/or databases. The client-server multitasking search engine and/or database should also be capable of updating information and/or services stored therein by querying sites, servers, search engines, and/or databases containing information and/or services referenced in client-server multitasking search engine and/or database.
The client-server multitasking system and process should also be capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of substantially simultaneous searching of the same and/or different ones of search engines and/or sites on the network substantially on-the-fly, with the same and/or different ones of the queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process should also be capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requestors, and/or the users, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system and process should also be capable drilling down and/or up to different levels within the search engines, sites, and/or servers being queried.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of providing manual and/or timed updates. Such timed updates should allow for motion related presentation to the requester and/or the user.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of incorporating information and/or services thereinto a variety of user interfaces at different locations therein the user interfaces, grouping, and/or organizing the information and/or services, and optionally eliminating duplicate information and/or services.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of incorporating links, graphics, video, text, and audio, and/or combinations thereof, and selective advertising, according to selectable search, query, sorting, and/or grouping criteria, and/or combinations thereof thereinto the information and/or services to be delivered thereto the user interfaces. The user should also be capable of placing orders, such as purchases, and/or other types of orders, payments, confirmations thereof, and/or combinations thereof, either directly and/or therethrough servers and/or sites thereon the network.
The client-server multitasking system should be capable of use in a variety of applications, and be capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system should be capable of, for example, determining best query results, with respect to a plurality of search engine results; purchasing and/or price comparisons, viewing and/or reviewing prices/values and trends for different sites, determining lowest costs and lowest cost analyses for wholesale and retail purposes; product availability, e.g., airline tickets, pricing, and ticket availability, from different airlines to the same and/or different locations; purchasing of commodities and/or stocks form the same and/or different sites with updates every few seconds and/or minutes; obtaining prices and/or values in different stock markets substantially simultaneously; and searching for jobs on the same and/or different job sites, using the same and/or different job criteria, for example, on a daily basis, the job sites having changing job availability; and/or a combination thereof, all substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system should be capable of presenting information and/or services for review and/or updating from the same and/or different ones of sites, servers, and/or applications substantially simultaneously, and trend analysis thereof, using a variety of sorting, grouping and/or organizing criteria, according to the needs of the requestor, and/or the user, and/or resident within the client-server multitasking system.
A client server-multitasking system and process are needed, which are capable of service and/or information retrieval from at least one server, organization, communication, and presentation of such services and/or information to at least one requester, and/or the user, and/or optional storage, and/or retrieval of such services and/or information from the optional storage. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof. The client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database having stored information and/or services therein should also be searchable, be capable of full text searches thereof, and be searchable by the servers and/or the clients on the network, either separately and/or in combination therewith the substantially simultaneous multiple same and/or different searches and/or queries of the same and/or different servers on the network. Information therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database should also be searchable and/or retrievable, and should be capable of being incorporated therein the service and/or information responses delivered thereto the user interfaces, according to search criteria, selectively and/or automatically, by the requester, and/or the user. The client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database should also be capable of spidering, and/or roboting, and/or querying sites, services and/or information to be stored therein and/or stored therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating the services and/or information to be stored and/or stored therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of retrieving, parsing, processing, formatting, organizing, grouping, sorting, and consolidating services and/or information therefrom the same and/or different ones of the servers and/or clients having the same and/or different structures, formats, organizations, groupings, and/or data structures, and incorporating the parsed, processed, formatted, organized, grouped, sorted, and consolidated services and/or information thereinto user responses for delivery to and use by the requesters and/or users.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of performing as a multiple query search engine, which performs multiple queries of multiple sites, and of performing as a single point of sale for purchasing multiple products from multiple sources.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a client-server multitasking system and process capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the servers, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly, and communicating service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or users substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks, and be capable of searching search engines and/or other sites substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requesters, and/or the users, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system should also be capable of use in a variety of applications, and capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system and process should also be capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof, be capable of being searched and/or queried, querying sites referenced therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating information and/or services stored therein. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of retrieving, parsing, processing, formatting, organizing, grouping, sorting, and consolidating services and/or information therefrom the same and/or different ones of the servers and/or clients having the same and/or different structures, formats, organizations, groupings, and/or data structures, and incorporating the parsed, processed, formatted, organized, grouped, sorted, and consolidated services and/or information thereinto user responses for delivery to and use by the requestors and/or users.
The present invention is directed to a client-server multitasking system and process capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the servers, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly, and communicating service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or users substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks, and be capable of searching search engines and/or other sites substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of retrieving substantially multiple simultaneous services and/or information having the same and/or different criteria from the same and/or different servers, sorting, grouping, and/or organizing the responses from the servers and/or the clients into information and/or services responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or the users substantially simultaneously. The requesters and/or the users may make substantially simultaneous service and/or information requests of servers and clients, using the same and/or different queries, and/or the same and/or different instructions.
The same and/or different uniform resource locators, target resources, and/or paths may be used.
The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of making multiple substantially simultaneous same and/or different requests of same and/or different servers, organizing responses from the servers into service and/or information responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or the users substantially simultaneously.
The client-server multitasking system and process is also capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requestors and/or the users, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system is capable of use in a variety of applications, and is capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system and process is also be capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof, be capable of being searched and/or queried, querying sites referenced therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating information and/or services stored therein.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
A requestor and/or user is capable of making substantially multiple simultaneous same and/or different requests of same and/or different servers. The client server-multitasking system and process is capable of organizing responses from the servers into service and/or information responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or the users substantially simultaneously, and on-the-fly.
The requesters and/or users are capable of making substantially simultaneous service and/or information requests of the same and/or different ones of servers and/or clients, using the same and/or different queries, and/or the same and/or different instructions. The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of retrieving substantially multiple simultaneous services and/or information having the same and/or different criteria from the same and/or different servers, sorting, grouping, and/or organizing the responses from the servers and/or the clients into information and/or services responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or the users substantially simultaneously. The same and/or different ones of uniform resource locators, target resources, and/or paths may be used.
The requestors and/or users are capable of making multiple simultaneous searches. The searches may have at least one or a plurality of same or different queries of the same and/or different servers and/or clients. The responses from the servers and/or the clients may be of being organized into the service and/or information response in a variety of formats. The responses may be sorted within the service and/or information response, such as, for example, by category, query, group, page, order of importance, ascending and/or descending order, alphabetically and/or numerically, or other characteristics, as determined by the requester, and/or the user, and/or the client-server multitasking system, and/or the responses may be combined within the service and/or information response, such as, for example, interleaving the responses one with the other, such as, for example, by order of relevance or other parameters. The responses may also be capable of being grouped by search criteria, server, order of importance, or by numerical factors such as value, price, or other numerical quantifier. For example, the responses may be presentable, for example, in ascending or descending order in interleaved format, such as top ones, twos, threes, and so on, or presentable separately to the requestor and/or the user. The order may be order of importance or relevance related, or, for example, numerically valued, such as price or stock market value.
The client-server multitasking system and process is be capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of the servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of the queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of substantially multiple simultaneous searching, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the clients and/or servers, which may be search engines, and/or sites, and/or servers, and/or locations on the network, and additionally and/or alternatively building a client-server multitasking search engine and/or database. The client-server multitasking search engine and/or database is capable of storing the information and/or services retrieved therefrom the search engines, and/or sites, and/or servers, and/or locations being queried on the network therein, and building the client-server search engine and/or database. The client-server multitasking search engine should is also capable of being queried either directly and/or in combination therewith the substantially simultaneous searching, using the same and/or different queries of the same and/or different search engines, sites, servers, and/or databases. The client-server multitasking search engine and/or database should is also capable of updating information and/or services stored therein by querying sites, servers, search engines, and/or databases containing information and/or services referenced in client-server multitasking search engine and/or database.
The client-server multitasking system and process is also capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of substantially simultaneous searching of the same and/or different ones of search engines and/or sites on the network substantially on-the-fly, with the same and/or different ones of the queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process are also capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requesters, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system and process are also capable drilling down and/or up to different levels within the search engines, sites, and/or servers being queried.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of providing manual and/or timed updates. Such timed updates allow for motion related presentation to the requestor and/or the user.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of incorporating information and/or services thereinto a variety of user interfaces at different locations therein the user interfaces, grouping, and/or organizing the information and/or services, and optionally eliminating duplicate information and/or services.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of incorporating links, graphics, video, text, and audio, and/or combinations thereof, and selective advertising, according to selectable search, query, sorting, and/or grouping criteria, and/or combinations thereof thereinto the information and/or services to be delivered thereto the user interfaces. The requestor and/or the user may place orders, such as purchases, and/or other types of orders, payments, confirmations thereof, and/or combinations thereof, either directly and/or therethrough servers and/or sites thereon the network.
The client-server multitasking system is capable of use in a variety of applications, and is capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system is capable of, for example, determining best query results, with respect to a plurality of search engine results; purchasing and/or price comparisons, viewing and/or reviewing prices/values and trends for different sites, determining lowest costs and lowest cost analyses for wholesale and retail purposes; product availability, e.g., airline tickets, pricing, and ticket availability, from different airlines to the same and/or different locations; purchasing of commodities and/or stocks form the same and/or different sites with updates every few seconds and/or minutes; obtaining prices and/or values in different stock markets substantially simultaneously; and searching for jobs on the same and/or different job sites, using the same and/or different job criteria, for example, on a daily basis, the job sites having changing job availability; and/or a combination thereof, all substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system is capable of presenting information and/or services for review and/or updating from the same and/or different ones of sites, servers, and/or applications substantially simultaneously, and trend analysis thereof, using a variety of sorting, grouping and/or organizing criteria, according to the needs of the requester, and/or the user, and/or resident within the client-server multitasking system.
The client server-multitasking system and process are capable of service and/or information retrieval from at least one server, organization, communication, and presentation of such services and/or information to at least one requestor and/or user, and/or optional storage, and/or retrieval of such services and/or information from the optional storage. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof. The client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database having stored information and/or services therein are also searchable, are capable of full text searches thereof, and are searchable by the servers and/or the clients on the network, either separately and/or in combination therewith the substantially simultaneous multiple same and/or different searches and/or queries of the same and/or different servers on the network. Information therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database are also searchable and/or retrievable, and are capable of being incorporated therein the service and/or information responses delivered thereto the user interfaces, according to search criteria, selectively and/or automatically, by the requestor and/or the user. The client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database are capable of spidering, and/or roboting, and/or querying sites, services and/or information to be stored therein and/or stored therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating the services and/or information to be stored and/or stored therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of retrieving, parsing, processing, formatting, organizing, grouping, sorting, and consolidating services and/or information therefrom the same and/or different ones of the servers and/or clients having the same and/or different structures, formats, organizations, groupings, and/or data structures, and incorporating the parsed, processed, formatted, organized, grouped, sorted, and consolidated services and/or information thereinto user responses for delivery to and use by the requestors and/or users.
The client-server multitasking system and process, then, are capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the servers, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly, and communicating service and/or information responses to the requesters and/or users substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks, and are capable of searching search engines and/or other sites substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requesters, and/or users, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system is capable of use in a variety of applications, and capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof, is capable of being searched and/or queried, querying sites referenced therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating information and/or services stored therein. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of retrieving, parsing, processing, formatting, organizing, grouping, sorting, and consolidating services and/or information therefrom the same and/or different ones of the servers and/or clients having the same and/or different structures, formats, organizations, groupings, and/or data structures, and incorporating the parsed, processed, formatted, organized, grouped, sorted, and consolidated services and/or information thereinto user responses for delivery to and use by the requestors and/or users.
The client-server multitasking system and process are also capable of performing as a multiple query search engine, which performs multiple queries of multiple sites, and of performing as a single point of sale for purchasing multiple products from multiple sources.
A multitasking process having features of the present invention comprises: parsing, processing, and/or formatting a service and/or information request thereinto a current request group; opening connections therewith and making at least one request thereof at least one server; parsing, processing, formatting, grouping, and/or organizing at least one response therefrom the at least one server thereinto at least one addressable response information group; formulating information therefrom the current request group thereinto a request pointer/address group having at least one pointer/address; formulating at least one addressable query pointer/address group having at least one other pointer/address; incorporating information and/or services therefrom the at least one addressable response information group thereinto at least one addressable query information group; and incorporating the at least one addressable query information group thereinto a service and/or information response.
A client-server multitasking system having features of the present invention comprises: means for parsing, processing, and/or formatting a service and/or information request thereinto a current request group; means for opening connections therewith and making at least one request thereof at least one server; means for parsing, processing, formatting, grouping, and/or organizing at least one response therefrom the at least one server thereinto at least one addressable response information group; means for formulating information therefrom the current request group thereinto a request pointer/address group having at least one pointer/address; means for formulating at least one addressable query pointer/address group having at least one other pointer/address; means for incorporating information and/or services therefrom the at least one addressable response information group thereinto at least one addressable query information group; and means for incorporating the at least one addressable query information group thereinto a service and/or information response.